


By The Bend Of The River

by Liadt



Category: Bulman
Genre: Boats, Gen, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George and Lucy are in a boat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By The Bend Of The River

It was a lovely summer’s day. Out on the River Isis, George and Lucy were sat in a rowing boat, with the oars pulled in. George wore a scarf and a black robe over his clothes, while Lucy also wore thick university scarf and a blazer. They were hiding inside a reed bed. On the other side of the river in a boat was a couple they had been following, as part of a fraud case they were investigating.

“What are they up to?” said George, frustrated by his having view blocked by the reeds.

“I can’t tell. We are so obscured from anyone’s view, I can‘t see anything either,” said Lucy, angling the binoculars she held.

“Humph,” said George. He stood carefully to get a better look.

“George!” Lucy hissed in protest, as the rock began to rock.

The movement of the boat was too much for George’s sense of balance and he pitched forward onto Lucy. Lucy emitted a squeal of protest - George was heavy.

“Hello, what’s this then? A lover’s tiff?” said a friendly, but authoritive, male voice tinged with a North-East accent from the bank.

“No, a tiff with a boat,” growled George, somehow getting back to his seat. His rumpled black robe gave him the air of a fledgling blackbird, who had crashed instead of glideded to the ground.

“Do you need any help?” the stranger offered.

“No thanks, we’re quite busy bird watching,” said Lucy.

“Oh aye? And I reckon you’re looking at the bloke too.” The man could see the other couple clearly from his vantage point higher up on the bank.

“What business of yours is it, sunshine?” asked George crossly. If Lucy shouting hadn’t blown their cover this feller would have.

“If it concerns bodies, alive or dead, a lot as it happens. I’m Detective-Sergeant Lewis of the Thames Valley Police.”

“We’re not doing anything wrong - we’re private enquiry agents on a case, Detective-Sergeant,” said Lucy, worried.

“Divorce?”

“We don’t take on divorce cases,” said George, more curtly than he should to a police officer.

“Got a licence?” asked Lewis.

“It’s back at the B&B,” said Lucy sheepishly.

“I used to be job. I was a D.C.I. D.C.I George Bulman. I was in D23, InterCity, before I retired. I’ve been undercover in a University City before. I was at the other one: Cambridge.”

Ah, ex-job that explains the man’s attitude, thought Lewis. “All right, I believe you. I’d swap the scarf if you want to blend in. I don’t recognise it as an Oxford College one.”

“It’s an Open University scarf,” said George proudly. 

Lewis suppressed a smile at the man’s pride. “What are you studying?”

A flicker of surprise passed over George’s face at the question. “English lit and philosophy.”

“That’s near enough to the Classics I suppose. My Guv wouldn’t be happy if I let off someone studying something he didn‘t approve of like _Eastenders_.”


End file.
